


Cole's First Christmas

by tommygirl



Category: Charmed
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe and Cole celebrate the holidays together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kajivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajivar/gifts).



Phoebe hummed along with Bing Crosby as he sang about Christmas joy and continued to string the garland around the tree. She could feel Cole watching her from the sofa and couldn’t help but smile even brighter. This was going to be a good Christmas, she could feel it.

“You’re beautiful, you know that,” Cole said.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her messy hair. She said, “Yeah right.”

"It's true. You look so happy and peaceful."

"I am happy. I have you," she said. Cole stood up and closed the distance between them. He took the garland from her hand and helped her place it around the top of the tree. She elbowed him lightly and added, “And now I know why I keep you around. None of us can ever get up there without a ladder.”

Cole wrapped his arms around her from behind and said, “As long as you keep me around."

Phoebe played with a branch of the tree and said, "A few finishing touches and the tree will be done."

"It seems like a lot of work for a tree.”

Phoebe leaned back and said, “But it’s worth it. On Christmas Eve, we’ll snuggle up on the sofa with blankets and hot chocolate, holiday music playing softly in the background, while we all spend time together away from evil stuff for awhile." She turned to face him, pressing against him and lifting her face to meet his. She said, "Quiet time for you and me. Always a good thing."

Cole kissed the top of her head. If he wasn’t already well aware of the ways that Phoebe had changed him, this moment would have made it clear. He was happy, completely filled with love for her as she smiled at the tree. He said, “Sounds nice.”

She nodded. “It will be. Hopefully, no demons will show up and spoil our plans. I want to be able to focus completely on the people I love.”

“Then it’s going to happen. I’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
